umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Maneuvers
Version 0.2 To do: Aid Another and Sunder tables 'Combat Maneuvers' Combat maneuvers occupy attack actions, and make use of CMB. Combat maneuvers can be made at range, but you take a -2 on all CMB checks or relevant attack rolls, with an additional -2 penalty for every range increment. See specific maneuvers for additional rules. In all cases, expend three times as many shuriken as you would regular ranged weapons. 'Aid Another' When engaged in melee combat, and both you and an ally threaten the same enemy, you may make an aid another attempt. Make an attack roll and compare it to the table below. You can grant your ally a bonus to AC, attack or CMB verses an opponent that you mutually threaten. This bonus is a synergy bonus. If aiding with a ranged weapon, expend three units of ammunition per aid attempt. 'Bull Rush' Use a bull rush to push an opponent around the battlefield. Make a CMB check against an adjacent opponent's CMD. If you succeed, you move them backwards 5ft. If you wish, you may move with them, pushing them an additional 5ft for every 5 points by which you exceeded their CMD. This movement counts against your movement for the round (whether as a move action or shifting). You must push them backwards in a straight line, directly opposite from you. If you are bull rushing an opponent into a solid object (such as a wall), they take damage equal to your strength modifier for every 5ft that they would otherwise move. If bull rushing with a ranged weapon, you cannot move with the opponent to force them back additional distance or to grind them against a wall. Expend three units of ammunition. 'Disarm' Use a disarm to knock held items out of your opponent's hands, take their weapon, or occupy an opponent's natural weapons or prevent them from drawing an item. Note that certain weapons are treated as natural weapons for for the purposes of disarming. ''Held Items'' Make a CMB check against a threatened opponent's CMD. If you succeed, they are disarmed. You can take the weapon if you have a free hand. Otherwise, the weapon is moved in a random direction (roll 1d8). The weapon moves 5ft + 5ft for every 5 points by which you exceeded their CMD. ''Natural Weapons or Stored Items'' Make a CMB check against a threatened opponent's CMD. If you succeed, they cannot use that natural weapon while threatened by you until the start of your next turn. Alternately, they cannot draw that item while threatened by you until the start of your next turn. Disarming with a ranged weapon expends one unit of ammunition. Bolas do not take a penalty on CMB when attempting to disarm an opponent. A creature must take a full-round action to untangle themselves from bolas. 'Feint' Use feint to set your opponent up for attacks from you or allies. Make a CMB check against a threatened opponent's CMD. If you succeed, they are treated as flat-footed against attacks from you until the end of your next turn. For every 5 points by which you exceed their CMD, they suffer an additional -1 penalty to AC. Feinting with a ranged weapon does not expend ammunition. 'Grappling' Use grapple to hold onto opponents and render them unable to act. To grapple, make a CMB check against an adjacent opponent. If you fail, they may elect to enter into the grapple anyway, or they may make an attack against you as if you had tried to enter their square (which you did). If you are successful, you move into their square. When in a grapple, you have several options, regardless of whether you initated the grapple. All of these actions are full-round actions. ''Control Weapon'' Make a CMB check to control any Tiny or smaller weapon. If successful, you can draw, stow, drop or attack with the weapon. Attacking with the weapon deals damage as if you were wielding it. ''Escape'' Make an Acrobatics or CMB check, opposed by your opponenet's CMD. If you succeed, you can leave the grapple, and move into an adjacent square. ''Pin'' Make a CMB check. If successful, you have pinned your opponent, rendering them helpless (-2 AC, flat-footed, can coup de grace). At your discretion, you can strangle them (see below) or release them (entirely or to a neutral position). While pinning an opponent, neither of you can attempt to move the grapple, control weapon, strike or throw. You are both considered helpless to opponents outside the grapple. An opponent who has been pinned can only attempt to escape, at which point you are returned to the neutral grappling state. ''Strangle'' Make a CMB check. If successful, you begin to throttle your opponent. They must hold their breath. For every 5 points by which you exceeded their CMD, they have one less round of air to start. You must maintain strangulation for it to have any effect. ''Strike'' Make an attack roll with a natural weapon (including unarmed strikes), dealing normal damage. ''Throw'' Make a CMB check. If you fail, your opponent can move you 5ft. If successful, you can move your opponent anywhere within your reach, dealing damage as if you had made an unarmed strike. They are prone on arrival, but you may remain standing, kneel or go prone at your discretion. Each grappler can also shift while in a grapple, with the grapple moving in an averaged direction. Example: The Machine and the Hammer are wrestling. The Machine wants to move north, and the Hammer wants to move south. There is no change in position. If the Machine wants to move east and the Hammer wants to move south, then the grapple moves 5ft to the southeast. You can grapple with multiple opponents. The movement is still averaged between all opponents. You can only pin one opponent at a time. You cannot grapple with ranged weapons. 'Overrun' Use overrun to force your way past opponents without drawing their attacks. The target can elect to step out of the way, provided they can spend sufficient movement to get out of the way (borrowing against their movement next turn). If they do not avoid you, make a CMB check against a threatened opponent's CMD. If you succeed, you move through their space, dealing your trample damage (1d4 for a Medium creature) + Strength modifier in damage + 1 points of damage for every point by which you exceeded their CMD. You cannot overrun with ranged weapons. 'Parry' Use parry to deflect an attack. To parry, you must have a readied action to do so, a shield in hand or spend an Umzamo die. Make a parry roll (CAB + Str or Dex + attack bonuses with weapon or shield). If you win, the attack deflected and you take no damage. You cannot parry if flat-footed. You cannot parry touch attacks (such as most spells). You can use parry to defend allies, so long as the ally or foe is within your threatened area. If trying to parry a ranged attack, you must only be along the path of the projectile (assume that within the first range increment, projecctiles follow a straight path). Parrying with a ranged weapon expends one unit of ammunition. 'Sunder' Use sunder to break items held or worn by your opponent, or to remove limbs from bleeding or helpless opponents. ''Breaking'' Make a CMB check against a threatened opponent's CMD. If you succeed, you deal normal damage for your weapon against the held or worn item + 1 points of damage for every point by which you exceeded their CMD. Consult the table below for hardness and hit point values of common items. Masterwork and magical items have both a greater hardness and HP. ''Maiming'' Against opponents who are bleeding (0 hit points or below) or are helpless, you can attempt to lop off limbs. Make a CMB check against a threatened opponent's CMD (helpless opponents are treated as if their CMD was 0). If you succeed, you deal normal damage for your weapon against the limb + 1 points of damage for every point by which you exceeded their CMD. Consult the table below for guidelines as to the hardness and hit point values of limbs. Note that this table is for Medium Humanoids. As a general rule, each size category up doubles both hardness and hp. 'Trip' Use trip to knock opponents prone, or pin them in place with ranged weapons. Make a CMB check against a threatened opponent's CMD. If you succeed, they fall prone (taking appropriate damage if larger than Medium). They take damage equal to your Strength modifier, + 1 points of damage for every point by which you exceeded their CMD. With a ranged weapon, the opponent is not knocked prone, but is instead rendered unable to move until they remove the projectile that is holding them in place, which takes a full-round action. 'Tripping' with a ranged weapon expends one unit of ammunition. Bolas do not take a penalty on CMB when attempting to trip an opponent. Unlike most ranged weapons, bolas actually knock opponents prone, dealing appropriate damage. A creature must take a full-round action to untangle themselves from bolas.